


FMLYHM

by Natecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rough Sex, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never make your loved ones jealous, because it may turn out not the way you wanted. It may turn out even better. AoKaga. Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FMLYHM

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or its characters. Inspired by Seether's song "FMLYHM" (Fuck Me Like You Hate Me)
> 
> Warnings: Male x Male/Explicit content/Angst (a bit?)/Rough sex/OOC maybe/ Bad grammar
> 
> A/N: I was inspired to write this when I saw that AMV on youtube featuring AoKaga and with this song playing in background. Well, it's a bit… heavy. But! It has a happy ending anyway, because c'mon, these two dorks just deserve to be happy together :D

"Come on, Kagami! You totally should try this! If he will have to face it, I'm sure he'll appreciate you more and stop looking after girls." Kai, his friend- uh, better said neighbor, said patting the redhead's shoulder reassuringly. "You know, some dudes understand the real importance of people only when they lose them."

Kagami Taiga, the redhead basketball idiot, was currently sitting at Maji with one of his neighbors, Kirijima Kai, and listening to guy's love advices. Well, Kai was a guy in his twenties, he had a good relationship with the redhead, always listening to his problems and giving advices. Kagami respected him and thought of the guy as a good friend, or even as a cousin maybe. Not brother surely, because well, they weren't that close. Only Himuro had the privilege to be called brother, but as he lives in Akita, they didn't hang out very often.

So the guy mentioned above, Kirijima Kai, was currently involving Kagami in some suspicious business in the redhead's opinion.

* * *

**Flashback**

One day, Kagami saw his boyfriend, Aomine Daiki, -yes, that Aomine Daiki- in company of some girls at the gate of Seirin High. As usual, Aomine went to pick up Kagami, then have an intense one-on-one at the public court, then crash at Kagami's place for dinner and maybe have something for dessert too. He did not expect him to be this popular among Seirin girls, neither did Kagami. The redhead was observing this whole situation at some spot Aomine didn't see him from, he was just curious how Aomine will react and what he'll do.

So, he observed silently, but he didn't like what he was seeing, totally not. Some whore, in a skirt too short for their normal uniform and that shirt way too unbuttoned, just embraced Aomine's hand between her breasts (huge breasts) and began grinding against it while pouting. Another girl did the same thing with his other hand, while the third one just stood there blushing and begging her friends to stop embarrassing themselves. Not like those bitches were going to listen anyway.

A vein twitched on Kagami's forehead, and he was ready to go there and tell those bitches to fuck off and leave his boyfriend, when he was suddenly stopped by that expression on Aomine's face and mainly by Aomine's words.

"Sorry, but I'm going to do someone else today." said the bluenette in his deep voice. Both girls squealed and then they pouted, not wanting to let him go.

Kagami didn't stay any longer to see how this will end, he just turned around and walked back in school, passing by Kuroko who just threw him a puzzled look.

"Kagami-kun? Where are you going?" the shadow asked worriedly.

"Huh? Kuroko?"

His reaction wasn't normal, no. Usually he's jumping up and yell at Kuroko, but not now. And that made Kuroko worry even more.

"What happened, Kagami-kun? You look pale. Are you okay?" Kuroko said and approached the redhead. But Kagami immediately distanced himself and scratched the back of his head, trying to put on his idiotic smile he thought could fool the people around. Maybe someone else, but not Kuroko, that's for sure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Ah, yes! If you see Aomine, tell him I can't come today, have some shit to finish. Seriously, these teachers are some demons." He let out a nervous laugh before turning around and walking back in direction of his class.

Kuroko observed him silently for few moments. Something was off, he was sure, but if the redhead didn't want to talk with him, then it's better if he doesn't put pressure on him to talk. He'll listen to his friend if that decides to spill out his problems though. Kuroko shrugged and stepped out of school, only to bump into an angry Aomine.

"Look where are you going, you little-! Tetsu?" Aomine's voice softened when he saw his former shadow.

"Aomine-kun, you should be more polite. It's rude to yell at people when you almost knocked them down." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." he mumbled "Anyway, did you see Kagami? We were going to meet at the gate, but he didn't come yet."

"Oh, Kagami-kun mentioned that he has some work to do. Something related to his studies, as I understood. And he told me to let you know that he can't come today. " Kuroko sighed when he saw Aomine's angry expression he wore a minute ago turning into something… Well, he looked like a lost puppy about to cry.

"Don't be sad, Aomine-kun, let's go home together if that's going to make you feel better. And I'm sure Kagami-kun isn't happy either, because he hates studying." Kuroko slightly chuckled.

"Tetsu, you little bastard, wanna say my boyfriend is stupid? Only I can call him that!" Aomine said pouting, but it wasn't serious obviously. He smiled thinking about his beloved redhead, he wanted to see him so much, but eh, it wasn't going to happen today apparently, so he just shrugged and followed Kuroko outside.

* * *

It hurt so much he didn't know what to do and where to go. He stormed into restroom and thank God, there was no one there. It began with slight sobbing, then it turned in something like hysterics. His cries become louder and tears were soaking his t-shirt. Kagami Taiga was a crying mess. After some good minutes of crying, he actually calmed down and washed his face. He looked at his face in the mirror and was shocked by that expression he saw. He didn't recognize himself at all. That face was twisted in pain, like it was a physical pain, eyes were dull and red from too much crying. Was that person really him?

**End of flashback**

* * *

"…ami! Kagami, are you still here?" Kai waved a hand in front of him.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, was just thinking." Kagami forced a small smile. He didn't like the idea his friend had, but after some thinking he had enough. Images of those whores and Aomine flirting with them clouded his mind with jealousy and rage. He was going to make Aomine regret what he said and did.

"Hmm, you know, I'm just suggesting. You're not supposed to do as I say, if you don't think it's going to help you guys."

"Nah, I'll do it. Maybe that bastard will learn his lesson." he huffed annoyed.

"Okay. When are you supposed to meet? I have to go in thirty, my shift starts soon." Kai looked at his watch.

"Well, it's already half an hour… he's late as always." Kagami sighed. He still wasn't sure if his plan will work fine. "Oh, he's here." he whispered to the older man when he recognized a blue head popping through restaurant's doors and making his way to their table with a happy expression on his face.

' _Tch. Don't look at me like that, bastard. I'll make you regret. I will take my revenge.'_ Kagami thought and leaned in to kiss the man in front of him on the cheek. But it seemed like Kai was a little shit and turned his head just in time for Kagami's lips to land on his. Kagami realized what other man was implying but it was too much, hey, he didn't think it has to be a kiss on lips! He parted almost instantly and furiously blushed.

Kagami just threw to his friend a murderous glare then stood up making his way to Aomine. The tanned teen was purely shocked. He looked confused at Kagami when that tugged at his sleeve and threw him a "Come on, we have to talk."

Aomine silently obeyed and walked out of restaurant following Kagami. He was confused as fuck. Who was that man and why Kagami kissed him? Was this someone close to his boyfriend? But he never showed this kind of affection to anyone else besides Aomine before. Even if he grew up in America, Kagami was pure Japanese when it came to intimate things as kissing. This made Aomine heart throb with pain. Just why Kagami did it, and in front of him on top of that… just why?

Kagami's place wasn't that far so they reached their destination in fifteen minutes or so. The redhead was busy cursing at his neighbor mentally and mostly forgot that he was supposed to take his revenge on this guy who walked silently beside him the whole time. He even thought about throwing this idea out of window, but every time he did it, his mind kept telling his heart to shut up because it doesn't know shits.

When they reached the apartment's door, Kagami opened it and threw a look to Aomine. The tanned teen wore a serious expression, and he had something in those blue eyes that Kagami never saw before.

They walked inside and sit on the couch in living room. Aomine was the first to break the silence.

"So, what you wanted to talk ab-" but he was cut off by the redhead's bluntness.

"I think we should give each other some time and space." Kagami said chewing his lips and looking everywhere else but Aomine.

"You… did I hear it correctly? You just said you want to… break-up with me?" his voice cracked and the pain in his chest became more and more unbearable.

"You can think of it as you please." he said but internally he was cursing himself for saying these things to the person he loved the most. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the fuck I'm doing? I'm going too far for simply making him jealous. Shit, if he takes it seriously, I'm screwed. I can't live without him. Shit.'_

"Is it because of that guy? Tell me!"

Kagami was too absorbed with his inner battle that he didn't observe when Aomine grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly. The redhead just stood there stunned and a blush went across his face. _'Aomine's jealous? And the fuck he's talking about? I love only him. Oh, to hell with it. Time to stop fooling around and tell him the truth.'_ And just when he opened his mouth to reply, Aomine put a finger on his lips silencing him.

"You don't have to say it aloud. I get it."

Kagami had no idea what he's talking about, and he didn't understand why Aomine just didn't let him to talk. Apparently his boyfriend misunderstood his reaction again.

"Aomine, listen-" Kagami began but didn't have a damn chance to continue because Aomine threw him some words he didn't deserve.

"I didn't think you're such a slut, Kagami. I'm disappointed."

The redhead was in pure shock for a second but anger replaced it really fast.

"Wha- The fuck you just called me, bastard? Do you have any conscience in your stupid self? You're the only one I fucked with in my entire life, don't you dare to call me that!"

"Huh? So you two didn't fuck yet? No worries, I'll be outta way soon enough and then you two can go like rabbits." he said in a sarcastic tone that made Kagami even angrier.

"Bastard!" he wanted to punch Aomine in the face for such words, but the bluenette was fast enough to catch his fist. In a split second Kagami found himself laying on the couch with Aomine hovering over him, pinning his hands down with such force that redhead was unable to move.

"Kagami…" Aomine leaned closer to redhead's face, lips pressing light kisses on the smooth skin until he reached Kagami's ears. "I wanna fuck you so badly right now, and I'm not going to take any refuses." he whispered making the teen beneath shiver slightly.

Kagami thought Aomine was fooling around like he usually does, but apparently he was serious now if the expression on his face explained something.

' _No, fuck. This is bad. I have to tell him or things will go even worse.'_ he thought and when he wanted finally to speak, Aomine shoved something in his mouth silencing him completely. It actually was his tongue, as Kagami perceived a moment later.

Aomine kissed him wildly and with such hunger that Kagami was taken aback. Hands that pinned his a moment ago, now were roaming all over his chest and abdomen, tracing all the shapes and curves. He pinched the redhead's nipples through the fabric of his t-shirt and this made Kagami moan deliciously into his mouth.

Aomine put on his signature smirk when they parted, Kagami was a panting blushing mess with hazy eyes already. This made him proud of himself, but when images of another guy kissing Kagami flashed in his mind, a sudden wave of anger took over him.

The next thing the redhead was aware of was that his boyfriend tied his hands up using his tie. That glint in Aomine's eyes made him shiver and his instincts just screamed danger.

"Wait! Aomine, what are you doing?! Stop joking around, it's not funny. " Kagami growled trying to untie himself, but failed miserable.

"Who said I'm joking?" his voice was low and deep with a tint of lust "I'm absolutely serious now, _Taiga_."

"Let me explain first-"

"Explain what? How you just cheated on me? How you want to ditch me and go fuck with that guy? I don't want to hear any of that shit."

"No, it's not-"

"Not like that? Whom you want to fool, huh?" Aomine frowned and almost yelled at the redhead. Kagami flinched.

"I don't want to hear anything except your moans for now, you bitch."

These words slapped Kagami hard in the face, and tears started pooling in his crimson orbs. But he didn't stop looking Aomine directly in the eye for even a second. A pained expression spread across his pretty features, and Aomine's mind cleared in an instant.

"At least I'm your bitch only…" he murmured and a tear rolled down his temple finding its way in his crimson locks. "Do whatever you want, fucker. But after you finish, I don't want to see your mug for the rest of my life." Kagami said in a cold tone adding "And, your _bitch_ doesn't feel comfortable on the couch." He stood up, not bothering to untie his hands anymore, as Aomine just looked at him dumbfounded, and made his way to his bedroom throwing a glare at the tanned teen over his shoulder.

"Come on, satisfy your bitch, Aomine." Kagami's voice was deep and filled with lust, but so cold and distant for Aomine's ears.

Why Kagami acted like it was his fault? It wasn't him who cheated in the first place! Getting up from his spot, he undressed himself and stormed after the redhead in bedroom and with a single motion made Kagami land directly on bed.

Without any warning he started ripping Kagami's clothes totally forgetting about anything else. Kagami froze in one spot not daring to move an inch. He doubted it was an acceptable idea to let Aomine do what he wants, because hell, he just unleashed a fucking monster. A really angry monster on top of that.

' _I just have to bear with it until he calms down. I can do it. And whatever happens after…'_ Kagami thought and spread his legs wide after Aomine was done with his underwear. Then he just turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at the beast above him.

A minute without any actions from Aomine made Kagami turn his head and he faced two deep blue orbs staring at him in disbelief. He cursed internally but said anyway, mockingly

"Daiki, your bitch waits to be fucked. I don't have the whole day."

And after these words, harsh words for both of them, something snapped in Aomine's mind. Why the fuck he still cared? Kagami seemed to not care, so why should he?

He brought two fingers to Kagami's lips forcing them open and ordering in a cold tone "Suck."

Kagami just obeyed silently, wanting for all this shit to finish sooner. He licked the tanned fingers teasingly before taking them whole in his mouth, sucking greedily. The sight was extremely hot. Aomine never saw Kagami acting like this before. He couldn't believe that Kagami Taiga, that idiot who always hid his face in the pillows blushing madly while they did it, can be this wild. And fuck, it turned him on even more.

"Such a needy slut." escaped his mouth involuntarily and he hissed as Kagami bit on his fingers while sucking. He withdrew his hand with a low growl and gripped Kagami's butt cheeks spreading them even wider and sticking his wet fingers inside without any warning.

The redhead yelped and glared at him, but before he could say anything, Aomine started scissoring his fingers inside him in a rough manner. Aomine was never rough before. Never.

' _I can endure it… I think I can…'_ Kagami closed his eyes feeling disgusted of himself, because it fucking excited him even more. He moaned loudly, maybe too loud for his own liking, when Aomine found his prostate and brushed his fingers against it.

Aomine smirked when he heard Kagami whimper while pulling his fingers out in a slow teasing motion. But soon enough it turned into a startled cry, when again without any warning, he slammed into him with a powerful thrust. He didn't wait for Kagami to adjust or something, he just started thrusting in and out, burying his whole shaft deep inside that tight hole which sucked him in with force despite the words Kagami screamed.

"Aomine, stop! You fucking sadist, I said it hurts!" the bluenette heard and felt Kagami's nails dig in his forearms leaving deep scratches that eventually started to bleed. But that didn't stop him. His whole body craved for more of this wild hotness.

Soon enough Kagami's cries turned into something completely different. As Aomine found his prostate and rammed into it like there was no tomorrow, he moaned and screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't know he was capable of making such lewd sounds.

He came after few more thrusts, and Aomine didn't even touch his cock. The bluenette came right after him, when he felt Kagami tighten around him. After he caught his breath, he pulled out watching as his white sticky semen dripped from Kagami's hole.

Just when Kagami thought everything's finally over, Aomine flipped him on stomach so he was facing the sheets. Aomine made a move and now Kagami was tied up to the headboard. He turned his head to glare at the tanned teen and ask what the fuck he thought he was doing, but the words stuck in his throat when he suddenly felt Aomine's hands gripping his thighs and lifting up his ass.

He ended up on his knees with his chest still pressed into the sheets. His eyes widened as he felt something soft brush the skin on his butt cheeks. Aomine pressed light kisses here and there, really in an affectionate way. Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain and he hissed. That fucker just sank his teeth into his flesh and it freaking hurt. After eating Kagami's butt up, Aomine stuck out his tongue and licked all the abused spots, like an animal would lick his wounds.

"A-aomine… Ah! Daiki…" Kagami panted , drool dripping on his chin from the corners of his mouth.

"Hmm?" Aomine hummed while positioning himself just right to enter that inviting hole again.

"I t-think it's enough. Ah! What the fuck are you doing?" Kagami snapped at him and turned slightly his head, only to see a flash of electric blue and a wide grin spread across that tanned face.

The next thing he felt was a hard, hot and fucking big dick slamming into him with such speed and force that it knocked the air out of his lungs. He struggled to breathe again, when the fucker began pounding roughly not caring at all if his partner was ready or not. The fabric of the tie on his hands started to sink into his flesh leaving purple marks.

"A-aomine…! Fucking… ah!"

"Exactly, scream my name." he said slowing his pace and leaning to Kagami's ear to whisper in that husky sinful voice "Enjoying yourself, huh?"

"Hnnn- Ah! N-no! Ahhh!" Kagami breathed radiating something which seemed a mix of anger and pleasure. He was tied up, fucked roughly and he freaking enjoyed it. Not like he was going to admit that. Though his body betrayed his mind so badly.

"You're such a bad liar, _Taiga_. Just look what we have there." Aomine let out a small chuckle and gripped tightly Kagami's cock, which was fully awake and already pulsing violently, pre-cum glistening on its head.

"Nghhaa… ah!" Kagami moaned loudly making Aomine go crazy again. The bluenette let go of his dick and grabbed his thighs picking up his wild pace.

Just like some minutes ago, Kagami's voice went to another level and muffled cries, screams and moans filled the room. Apparently Aomine wasn't pleased enough, as he tugged at his hair with one hand having other one on redhead's hip, digging his nails in that soft silky skin, leaving reddish marks. It lifted up his head from the pillows and his moans became louder.

He actually felt like the bastard would rip off his hair. This mixture of pain and pleasure Aomine gave him was new and sincerely scared the shit out of him. Suddenly he found himself moving his hips back and forth, synchronizing with Aomine's thrusts. Fucking body.

Aomine noticed it and pulled his cock out fully, not caring about Kagami's whimpers.

"Heeh, you're so impatient, Taiga. Though I'll give it to you if you say what you want. Come on, Taiga, say what you want me to do." His voice was surprisingly soft and Kagami obeyed, not like he had other choices when his cock was about to explode.

"Ahhnnn, I-I want… all of you…inside me… Daiki!" he let out in a sexy voice and moved his ass up, just ready to be entered again.

Apparently Aomine didn't expect this, his jaw dropped and eyes widened. And all it took to lose his control again was Kagami's lustful gaze he threw over his shoulder. Darkened crimson orbs with a dangerous sparkle in them, the cheeks dusted in a deep shade of red, swollen wet lips parted and letting out light pants, ruffled and messy red locks damped with sweat; all these things in one…

' _Was Kagami always this fucking hot?'_ Aomine thought, biting his bottom lip hard and not waiting even a moment, he positioned himself at Kagami's entrance and buried himself deep inside in a single fluid motion.

Surprisingly to Kagami, Aomine started moving at a slow almost teasing pace, which contrasted with his previous slams. Kagami became impatient at some moment and began moving by himself, moaning loudly as he fucked himself on Aomine's dick.

"Ah, fuck. Daiki… Daiki… Daiki…! Go fucking faster, bastard! Ah! Harder! Ah!"

Something snapped in Aomine's mind again and he leaned closer to untie Kagami's hands. As Kagami was finally released, he sighed in relief, but he didn't have much time to recover when suddenly he was turned around like 180 degrees while Aomine was still inside him growing even bigger than he already was. Kagami felt himself being lifted up by two extremely strong and muscular arms, and he ended up on Aomine's lap, legs wrapped around bluenette's waist.

Slowly, he peeked through his lashes and what he saw made his eyes open fully. Aomine fucking Daiki was red as a tomato. The tanned teen wrapped his hands tightly around Kagami, as if the redhead would vanish if he let him go, and buried his blushing face in Kagami's shoulder.

"D-Daiki?" Kagami hesitantly spoke up.

"Just shut up, you moron."Kagami frowned hearing these words, but the next ones made him gasp "I love you so much, Taiga, you can't even imagine just how much." Aomine lifted up his head and looked at him with a sad smile.

He didn't let Kagami reply freaking _again_ , and began thrusting wildly into this beautiful man who moaned deliciously every time he hit his prostate. Kagami chocked on his saliva and it dripped drown his chin. Aomine stuck out his tongue and licked it making his way to those parted lips, devouring them hungrily. They kissed passionately, they fucked passionately.

Aomine gripped Kagami's cock which was forgotten until now, and pumped it in the same rhythm with his thrusts. He suddenly felt Kagami tightening around him and a loud moan in combination with his name escaped his mouth. Kagami came violently in his hand and all over their stomachs.

"Ahhh, Daiki! I…. you…"

He didn't hear clearly what the redhead said because he came right after him with a low groan. Feeling like Aomine released himself inside him, Kagami felt truly full and satisfied. He wanted this moment to last forever, to feel this warmth inside his body and heart for the rest of his life. But apparently Aomine didn't feel this way, or so he thought.

After putting him gently back on the bed, Aomine slowly pulled out, got up and started making his way to the living room where he left his clothes. A soft voice made him turn around though.

"Daiki? Where are you going?" Kagami spoke up, long lashes fluttering a bit as he half opened his eyes.

Aomine didn't respond, just looked at him with a pained expression. Kagami 's eyebrows lifted up a bit as realization hit him. _'It must be because of what I said to him… Shit.'_ He cursed mentally.

"Come here."

Aomine hesitated. He stood there in his naked glory fidgeting and looking down like a kid. Kagami slightly chuckled at the sight. Aomine's gaze lifted up from the floor and he was granted with a gentle smile, which made the redhead's features resemble with angelic ones. Not like he saw an angel in his life, just this was the right word to describe it.

"Come here, Daiki." he softly repeated.

And Aomine gave in. He walked up to the bed and sit down next to Kagami, avoiding his eyes. He felt the redhead moving on the bed, but didn't look at him. His breath got caught in his throat when suddenly he felt two hands snaking around him and crossing on his chest. He wanted to turn around but Kagami's grip tightened holding him in place.

' _Wait. He has pretty much strength, so why didn't he resist or fight back?'_ Aomine thought confused.

"Taiga-" the bluenette started but was immediately shushed.

"Can I finally speak normally without being interrupted?" Kagami huffed with annoyance and his breath ghosted on Aomine's back skin. It made the tanned teen shiver and he slightly nodded.

"So, where do I start…" and Kagami began spilling out all of his thoughts and feelings. How he saw Aomine that day flirting with those girls, how it hurt him and how he thought about taking revenge on Aomine by making him jealous. Aomine just stood there dumbfounded and with wide eyes listening to Kagami's outburst.

"But before I even could say anything, you just began insulting me. I was really mad, but you know, I didn't actually mean what I said." Kagami murmured and buried his heated face into Aomine's back. "I sincerely and truly love you, Daiki, so please never doubt that. I would never cheat on you." He felt Aomine's heart skip a beat and pounding hard against his ribcage. Kagami closed his eyes and smiled, but before he even could let out a surprised yelp, a pair of soft wet lips were on his kissing him hard and affectionately. And he returned the kiss with the same passion.

He stopped, frowning a bit when he felt that not just their lips were wet but cheeks too. He slowly opened his eyes and crimson met deep blue. Aomine was crying. Kagami was purely shocked. He started panicking and didn't know what to do.

"Daiki? What is it? Where hurts?" he slapped himself mentally for the last question, because fuck, they were grown up, and Aomine surely couldn't cry because of pain…

"It hurts… here…" Aomine pointed at his heart.

"Oh. Wait what? You have problems with your heart? Should I call the ambulance? Oh my god, Daiki!"

Seeing Kagami going all crazy and panicking, made Aomine burst out laughing.

"Calm down, mother hen. It's not that kind of 'hurt'."

Kagami pouted and that cute face made Aomine lean in and he kissed that pout away, humming appreciatively into the kiss when Kagami responded back.

They parted and Kagami wiped gently Aomine's tears and the bluenette leaned into the touch like a cat.

"I'm sorry, Taiga. I'm sorry for making you cry."

"It's okay now, Daiki. It's okay." Kagami shushed him and pressed light kisses all over Aomine's face. "I'm sorry too."

"Are we…" Aomine hesitated but spoke anyway " a thing again?" he looked at the man in front of him, anxiety written all over his face.

Kagami tapped his chin thoughtfully, and this didn't make things easier for Aomine. Finally he looked at Aomine directly in the eyes, frowning. He gripped Aomine's face with both hands and squeezed it, making Aomine look like a fucking squirrel. Kagami smiled at him saying softly "We never stopped being one, Aho." and kissed him affectionately.

"We should try blindfold and handcuffs next time." Aomine said grinning.

But the only thing Kagami replied with was a hard slap on the back of his head.

* * *

**Omake**

"How can you say you didn't flirt with them if I saw it with my own eyes?" Kagami snapped.

"Just because…! You had to watch until the end." Aomine replied with a light huff.

"Well, sorry! I didn't want to hear whom you wanted 'to do' that day!"

"I was talking about you, dumbass, and that was my way to tell them to fuck off."

"B-but they were glued to you!" Kagami's face was red by now.

"Huh, I'm done explaining. Ask your coach for details, because I'm sure she saw everything."

Later, the same day, Kagami actually went and asked Riko about it. She spilled her milk in the process, but that's not important. Important was the fact Aomine told him the truth. Those girls were flirting with him openly and Aomine did his best to be as polite as possible. But he couldn't bear those whores grind against him, and he withdrew his hands forcefully making the girls land on their butts, on the muddy ground, because yeah, that day was a rainy one. Then he stormed into the school knocking down someone.

**End of omake**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay. I can't believe I wrote another smut… /hides her face/
> 
> And I'm sorry I did it to our angel and well, other angel (or demon?) too ;w; You can freely throw in me with tomatoes and I won't dodge them lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it and don't be shy to leave a comment! :D
> 
> ~Nate


End file.
